villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Milo Armitage
Milo Armitage is the minor antagonist in the second and fourth season of Arrow. He wants to acquire the Merlyn earthquake device for his organization, thereby enlisting the aid of Bronze Tiger. In the series Season 2 He busts Bronze Tiger out of prison and employs him to steal a prototype of Malcolm Merlyn's earthquake device. Bronze Tiger warns him that the device can kill hundreds of people, to which Armitage replies that he is counting on it killing thousands. When the device is delivered to him he pays Bronze Tiger $10,000,000 for it. He tells Bronze Tiger that he already found a buyer and advises him to stay out of Markovia for a few months. The deal is interrupted by the Arrow who shoots Milo in the leg. Though it initially seems that Bronze Tiger has fled, he attacks the Arrow from behind and is able to overpower him. When Bronze Tiger is stopped by Roy, Armitage, who says that he is dead anyway if he doesn't deliver the device to his buyer, turns on the device to kill the Arrow and Roy and anyone in the device's radius. The Arrow furiously beats him unconscious. His plans are foiled when the Arrow destroys the device. Season 3 He sends some of his men to buy a transcoder containing the true identities of all A.R.G.U.S. agents from a traitor at Corto Maltese, though he does not travel there himself. The Arrow intervenes. Season 4 Along with other H.I.V.E. leaders, he travels to Star City to find out the progress Damien Darhk made with Operation Genesis. While there, he witnesses how Oliver Queen reveals Darhk's identity and his role as the leader of H.I.V.E. to the media because Darhk attacked him earlier. He sarcastically congratulates Darhk for now being famous. The board and Armitage are then present when Darhk demonstrates his gas chamber to Oliver Queen. However, while intimidating Oliver the true purpose of the test is to find out whether the test subject in the chamber can survive the gas by use of a algae bred by H.I.V.E.. He can not and dies within seconds. Darhk then puts Oliver's sister Thea and his friends Felicity and Diggle into the chamber and tries to gas them, but the Black Canary and Malcolm Merlyn interfere. While the intruders fight of H.I.V.E. soldiers, Darhk leads the board members out of the room. When Merlyn blocks their way, Darhk dismisses the board members, who flee while Darhk battles Merlyn. After the fight, Merlyn leads the board members into an underground bunker, where he shows them a vast corn field enhanced with the H.I.V.E. algae, that produces air that, while tasting a little surreal, is completely breathable. Armitage and the board members are impressed and Darhk tells them that Operation Genesis is on schedule and that phase four will begin soon. During a conference of the H.I.V.E. leaders, Armitage claims that there is still some concern about the Star City operation- He is then interrupted by another leader who says that Armitage is too polite to say that the entire phase depends on Ruvé's questionable political knowledge. Darhk then turns to the man's screen and, by use of his magical powers, kills him. The meeting then continues as if nothing has happened and Armitage and Ms. Nixon address the matter of Quentin Lance, who has been aiding the vigilantes. Darhk assures them that Lance will soon be dealt with. When Darhk loses his magic powers due to the Green Arrow, H.I.V.E. cuts him loose and continues with Genesis. Eventually, Darhk manages to get his powers back and returns to the main base. Armitage tries to shoot him but Darhk catches the bullet and reflects it onto Milo, killing him. His body is later found in an alley by the SCPD. Gallery ArmitagePaysBronzeTiger.png|Armitage pays Bronze Tiger ArmitageShot.png|Armitage is shot by Arrow ArmitageHIVE.png|Armitage talks to Darhk HiveBoardmeeting.png|Armitage during the H.I.V.E. conference ArmitageDead.png|Armitage is killed by Darhk Navigation de:Milo Armitage Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Deceased